


Tale of the Keepers

by naasad



Series: Tale of the Keepers [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Legolas has a special gift, and he is not the only one.





	1. Prologue

_When the darkness is defeated, four will be born of the light_

_Keepers_

_The Windkeeper, Sulgarthpen Alagos_

_The Riverkeeper, Duingarthpen Ascarnen_

_The Earthkeeper, Bargarthpen Glamrencil_

_The Flamekeeper, Nargarthpen Ruin_

_An Elf_

_A woman_

_A Dwarf_

_A woman of far away_

_They will stand together_

_Wind and River, husband and wife_

_Wind and Earth, unlikely friendship_

_Wind and Flame, student and teacher_

_When the darkness is defeated, four will be born of the light_

_~an excerpt from a poem found in Elrond's library_


	2. Chapter 1

The four elves trooped merrily through the woodlands, leading their horses by the slacked reins. It was obvious who the leader was. Legolas' white-gold hair occasionally glinted silver in the bright afternoon sun, and his blue eyes sparkled as he led his friends home from a week-long hunting trip. To his right, walked thoughtful Cirel, and to his left, Nilgon's twin swords flashed as he looked back where Eagan (who was often mistaken for Legolas, and vice versa) plodded.

Legolas suddenly laughed and turned to the others. "Do you remember when Eagan and I switched places at the archery tournament?"

Cirel shook his head in amusement.

Eagan bowed jokingly. "I am forever in your debt, Ernil-nin!"

All four laughed at that, until Cirel made a silencing gesture. "Hush! We're nearing the gates, and we don't want Thranduil knowing!" That remark merely provoked more laughter.

Cirel and the other two had just returned to their posts, when a messenger rushed to Legolas. "Your father wants to see you."

"What mood is he in?" Legolas asked discretely.

"Impossible to say, Ernil-nin."

Legolas nodded and proceeded to his father's study with a sigh. "Ada? You wished to speak with me?"

Thranduil stood and gestured to a chair before turning his back. "Sit."

Legolas hesitantly sat down.

"Elrond's called a council. Go at dawn."

Legolas shook his head at the growing rift between he and his father. "I was born four hundred and six years ago."

"I know. I was there."

"Five years later-"

"I know. I was there."

"Ada-"

"Are we going to discuss this all day, or are you going to go prepare for your journey?"

Legolas stood. "I'll take Cirel and Nilgon."

"Good."

As Legolas left, he managed to sneak in one last comment. "You may have many centuries of memories, but I don't even know Nana's name. And you still manage to blame me for her death."

"Enough. Get out!"

Legolas hastily left, unsettled by the fact that Thranduil had not denied it. He ran to the stables to find Cirel.

"What did he do this time?" Cirel asked when he saw Legolas' troubled expression.

"He still blames me," Legolas explained.

"He needs to get over that." A mare kicked at her stall. "Idh, Elmir… What did he want?"

"We're leaving for Imladris."

"Now?"

"Dawn."

"Only you and me?"

"Nilgon, too."

"I'll tell him. You need to go get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I don't need anyone to tell me to get some rest." Cirel winked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have summarized things I did not change.

The next day, the three set out as planned. The Redhorn Gate was clear, so they passed the mountains easily. They were four days from Imladris when they met Elladan and Elrohir, who escorted them there.

Once they arrived, they were taken to the council gardens and seated. The council seemed to pass quickly, and in the end, it was decided that the Hobbit Frodo Baggins would take the enemy's greatest weapon into Mordor, to be destroyed in the fires of Orodruin. His faithful gardener, Sam, would accompany him, as would Mithrandir. Elrond would choose six others to go as part of what he dubbed, "The Fellowship of the Ring".

The wood-elves were shown their chambers and left in peace. Legolas hissed through his teeth and the air around him stirred. After searching everywhere within hearing range, the breeze returned to him and whispered in windspeech,  _"No one is close."_

Just like always, Legolas understood the wind. He opened his arms wide. " _Come_." The other winds blew through the windows. And especially playful wind tousled his hair, then blew it about like a lion's mane.

" _I brought you something,"_  whispered another wind. Legolas smiled at the smell of green, growing things.

A knock sounded at the door. " _Who_?" Legolas asked the winds.

" _Vilya_."

"Come in."

Elrond entered. "An impressive gift," he commented, closing the door.

"Sometimes too much of an impressive gift."

"Hm. Will you go with Frodo?"

" _Yes_! Yes!" the winds shouted, not one quiet.

" _Hush_." Legolas nodded. "The winds seem to need some excitement."

"And what is your other reason to go?"

Legolas sighed and stepped out of the winds' embrace. "I think saving all of Arda is the only thing I haven't tried to make  _Ada_  proud of me."

Elrond's gaze softened. "Your father loves you,  _tithen laeglas_. He just needs a reminder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tithen laeglas - "little greenleaf"


	4. Chapter 3

The Fellowship departed at the coming of winter. The other two were Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, hobbit friends of Frodo, who would not be left behind. They passed through the Mines of Moria, where Gandalf fell at the bridge of Khazad-Dum. From there, they fled to Lothlorien, domain of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They were supplied with boats and sailed down the Anduin to the falls of Rauros. Boromir fell there. Sam and Frodo left for Mordor on their own, and now Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were tracking a band of a new, more ruthless orc breed which had taken Merry and Pippin.

For the ninth time in one morning, Legolas asked the winds to look for the hobbits. For the ninth time, the winds complied.

"Whatcha doing, lad?" Gimli asked, noting Legolas' far-off expression.

"I'm frustrated. Why can't we find those hobbits?"

"Because these orcs are far faster and more intelligent than I am used to," Aragorn answered. "Something beyond the physical works against us, as well."

Legolas nodded in agreement as the winds rushed to his side.

" _Riders approaching,"_  they whispered urgently.  _"Shall we hinder them?"_

" _No."_  Legolas turned to see the approaching horsemen. "The Rohirrim ride hither."

"How many? I don't have Elf-eyes."

"One hundred five and three empty saddles."

"We'll wait here."

But the Horse People would have passed them if Aragorn hadn't called out to them. "What news from the North, Riders of the Riddermark?"

The eored checked their steeds with amazing skill, and very soon the three found themselves in a ring of spears. The rider's leader rode to confront them. "Who are you and what is your business?"

Legolas stepped forward hesitantly. "I am Legolas. My friends are Gimli and Aragorn. We track orcs."

"You are an Elf. Who sent you?"

"My father, the king of Mirkwood."

The man made an exclamation of surprise, dismounted, and bowed deeply. "I am Eomer Eomundson. Forgive my manners; we are all wary in these dark days."

"Indeed."

"I would lend you horses for your pursuit. Though I must ask why you hunt them."

"They took two of our friends – Halflings. Have you seen any?"

"No. But we did skirmish with a band of orcs on the outskirts of Fangorn last night." Eomer whistled. "Arod! Hasufel!" Two horses trotted up, one gray, the other chestnut. Eomer handed their reigns to Legolas. "May they bear you far and well and swiftly in time of need. Farewell!" He mounted and rode away with his eored.

Legolas sighed and turned to see Aragorn looking at him rather strangely. "I thought the stories were myths."

Legolas shook his head. "They are much too real for my liking."

"Then it's true you loved the shieldmaiden dearly?"

"Yes, I loved Theodrym… I loved her very much, but she felt the need to stay with her people, and I – Well, you know the story."

"Indeed. They say great things of your return."

"I heard the myth about the arrow calling me in time of need. I know. They practically worship me."

"You don't like that at all."

"Of course, not."

Gimli cleared his throat. "Are you two ladies going to stand around and chat all day, or are we going to climb on these hairy, sweaty, smelly things and go find some hobbits?"


	5. Chapter 4

When they came to the forest, the first thing they saw was a pile of smoldering orc rags. They searched the ground dutifully. "Here's one o their wee belts." Gimli held up a piece of charred leather from the heap.

Aragorn scanned the ground. "Two hobbits laid here."

Legolas shaded his eyes and followed the telltale signs in the grass. "They ran into Fangorn." He turned back at a warning hiss. "Aragorn…"

"What were they thinking! We have to go in and find them!"

"Aragorn!" Legolas drew his bow and released an arrow into the tail of monstrous serpent.

Aragorn turned and gaped. "What – "

"If you want to follow us, don't try to kill us, Ruin," Legolas snapped to the serpent. "And change into another form!"

The viper dissolved in a sheet of flame and smoke, then seemed to reform itself into a woman. She tossed her night-black hair over her shoulder, nodded, and walked into the forest. "Let's go."

"Who – " Gimli shook his head.

"Ruin," Legolas answered. "My former tutor and the Nargarthpen."

"Flamekeeper?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Legolas plunged into the forest and the other two followed.

As soon as Legolas entered the forest, the trees began clamoring for his attention.  _"Sulgarthpen! Sulgarthpen! Let us dance!"_

Legolas smiled and asked the winds to weave among the trees. He stiffened as Saruman's voice entered his mind.

"You are the Sulgarthpen? I never would have guessed."

"Get out of my head!" Legolas screamed.

The winds wreathed around Legolas, trying to protect him.

"Caring for the winds much be such a burden. They're so wily at times. Maybe I could remove that burden…"

Legolas screamed in pain and collapsed, unconscious.

Aragorn and Gimli rushed to his side as the winds hurried to Isengard for blood. Unheard, those messengers of death chanted over and over again,  _"Death! Blood! The Keeper is harmed! The knife will be shattered!"_ The trees joined in, in an incoherent rustling to human ears.

"What happened?" Gimli demanded.

Aragorn shook his head. "I couldn't say. He's not breathing!"

Ruin rushed in, throwing Aragorn aside, and she began pounding on Legolas chest over and over with the heel of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving his life," Ruin growled.

An old man in a tall hat stepped out of the trees, and watched the proceedings.

"Gimli, I need you to breathe for him."

"You need me to do what?"

"Close his nostrils and kiss him!"

"What!"

"Oh, for the love of Eru!"

The old man stepped forth. "Maybe I could help?"

Gimli and Aragorn leapt to their feet, weapons in hand. "Saruman!"

Ruin shook her head. "Not Saruman. Do what you can, Mithrandir, please."

Gandalf strode to where Legolas lay, past Aragorn and Gimli's gaping mouths. The others could not see what he was doing, but soon Legolas coughed and sat up.

"I – I heard Mithrandir's voice in my dreams…," the Elf Prince gasped.

Gandalf smiled. "Indeed you did…"

Ruin helped Legolas into a standing position as the winds returned and embraced him. "He knows. Saruman knows."

Gandalf shook his head. "Unfortunate."

"Knows what?" Gimli asked, finally finding his voice.

"Can you still – "

Legolas nodded.

"Good."

"Still what?"

Legolas regarded Gimli carefully. "I can speak with the winds. And the birds and the trees…"

Gimli's jaw dropped once again. "Since when?"

"Since I was born."

Gimli looked around at the whispering trees. "What are they saying?"

"They want me to tell you that you are the first axe-bearer to step here without reproach, but that you are only welcome here because you appear to be my friend."

"Oh, yes," Gimli said quickly, "I am his friend!"

Gandalf laughed. "We have somewhere to go."

"Wait." Aragorn came forward. "Tell us what happened to you. We thought you dead."

"As we travel."

"Where to?" Gimli asked.

"Edoras. Meduseld, to be exact."

Aragorn glanced quickly at Legolas, but if the Elf Prince was disturbed he gave no sign of it.


	6. Chapter 5

They rode fast, Gandalf astride Shadowfax, and Ruin in the shape of a horse. As he had said, Gandalf related his tale as they rode.

Legolas paid very little attention. Meduseld. A torrent of memories plagued him, some sweet: Theodrym's hand in his as they walked throughout the Golden Hall… The feast night on which they declared their love for eachother… Other memories were bitter as night: Eorhelm and his men, trying to pry Theodrym away… Looking desperately for his love all throughout the Riddermark… Finding her beaten half to death… Yet more memories were purely sad: The day on which Theodrym decided that it was best for her to stay with her people… And the day the messenger came…

Legolas reined Arod in sharply as the fields of the Riddermark transformed into living fire. Screams reached his ears… He knew that voice. "Melleth – nin," he whispered. Timber fell all around him and gold dripped off the pillars, melting in the heat. He'd had this dream before, at night, but now it was alive in the waking world.

"Legolas!"

Legolas glanced toward Gandalf. There was no more fire, but the rest of the company looked quite worried. "I'm fine. Just a vision of the past."

Gandalf turned Shadowfax and continued on toward Edoras, but Aragorn continually looked back at his friend.

A wind rushed to him and curled around his neck.  _"There is a woman like your beloved. She is sad and angry."_

" _Why are you telling me this?"_

" _The Rohirrim believe you will marry the shieldmaiden upon your return. Her name is Eowyn."_

" _We will have to make sure they do not know I am the prince."_

" _Why should they not know?"_

" _I am not ready."_

" _Sulgarthpen, you are like us. You are always changing, you may be ready before you know it. You may just be ready when you see the shieldmaiden."_

Legolas heaved a sigh.

"What is it, laddie?" Gimli asked.

Legolas shook his head. "Just… nothing."

"You looked afraid for your life back there, are you sure?"

"Quite."

As they neared the capital of Edoras, Legolas did catch a glimpse of Eowyn. She looked exactly like Theodrym, almost as if his beloved had been sent back by Eru in this age. He called the wind back to him.  _"You were right. Mayhap there is a benefit to letting them know I am the prince,"_  he joked.

The wind made a noise of amusement.

At the gate, the guards halted the five in Rohirric. "Who are you and where do you came from? What is your errand?"

Legolas rode forward and answered in Westron, loud enough for the entire city to hear. "I am Prince Legolas of Northern Mirkwood. My companions are Lord Aragorn Chil – Elendil, Lord Gimli Elvellon, Nargarthpen Ruin, and Mithrandir."

The guards glanced warily at eachother. "You are the Elf Prince?"

"I am. Do you require proof?"

"No, milord." And they opened the gates. "Théoden King will wish to see you."

Gandalf smiled. "Good. Very good. And we wish to see him."

So they rode up to the Golden Hall. There was a brief encounter with Théoden, who was under the control of Saruman. Gandalf revealed himself to be Gandalf the White.

Legolas caught a glimpse of Eowyn as the Istari did battle. " _She looks so much like Theodrym…"_

" _Yes."_


	7. Chapter 6

When Legolas left the Hall, the winds slapped him in the face.

" _Hush!"_

" _As you wish."_  The winds died down considerably.  _"Is she pleasing to you?"_

" _Don't tempt me. I'm supposed to wait for the Riverkeeper, remember?"_

" _Yes, but if this one is mortal, you need not fear."_

" _Love isn't a game!"_

" _Still…"_

Legolas allowed himself to be pushed back into the Hall, and he found himself looking for Eowyn. He came across her looking over Edoras from the rear of Meduseld. "Lady Eowyn."

"My prince!" Eowyn gasped when she saw him.

Legolas laughed. "Call me Legolas! Ah, it is refreshing to meet a woman who does not fall over my feet! And I mean that, my lady."

Eowyn smiled. "Please, if I am to call you Legolas, call me Eowyn."

"Very well. What brings you here, Eowyn?"

"I – I long for that which I cannot have."

"What is that?"

"Glory in battle."

"So strange the customs of men… You are a shieldmaiden, are you not? Trained in the art of the sword…"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Where I come from, the women ride to war with the men. When I asked a friend of mine why she did so, she asked me what right she had not to defend her homeland."

"Exactly. My father encouraged me to study swordplay, and my mother. They both thought as you do, but then they – " She stopped abruptly.

"Died?" Legolas asked. "My mother died when I was five years old. My father still blames me. It haunts me that I can't even remember her name."

Eowyn nodded. "Who raised you? Without my uncle, my brother and I would have been living on the streets."

"My grandparents took me in. My mother's parents; she was a... not a royal."

"I noticed you avoided the word commoner."

"No one is common. Iluvatar gave each of us different looks and different skills."

Eowyn nodded slowly, looking out over the city once more.

Legolas took a breath. "I want your opinion as a warrior, Eowyn."

Eowyn looked up almost eagerly.

"What do you think the war will do to your people?"

"I… don't know. It will have a devastating effect on some, I suppose. And others will rise to the challenge of defending their home and values. What do you think?"

Legolas took the liberty of squeezing her shoulder. "I don't know, either," he admitted, then walked away.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning, Théoden called a council. "What do you think, Elf-Prince, of the notion that we should fortify ourselves at Helm's Deep?"

Legolas hesitated to answer. "I… I think that the enemy might expect a fortified retreat."

"The enemy might also be counting on that assumption to keep us here where we are vulnerable," a guard, Hama, said.

Gimli shook his head. "Give me orc necks and room to swing is all I ask. I don't care where."

"I agree with Legolas." Aragorn saluted the Elf with his pipe.

"Helm's Deep is the safer way," Ruin voted.

In the end, Théoden decided to go to Helm's Deep. The ancient stronghold was a day's march from Edoras, so they would leave at dawn the next morning.

Legolas found Eowyn packing necessities. As he watched her, she drew a sword and went through her forms. Near the end, he approached her and blocked a stroke with one of his knives. "You have some skill with a blade," he teased.

Without a word, she disarmed him and held the blade to his throat.

"Much skill."

Eowyn sheathed her blade. "You know the customs. The women of Rohan learned long ago to defend themselves or die. I don't fear pain. Or death."

"Indeed. And what are you afraid of?"

Eowyn looked up carefully. "I'm afraid of being trapped. Trapped by a cage of expectations and limitations…," her voice turned bitter. "To be stuck behind bars until use and old age accept them."

Legolas sighed. "I won't let that happen. Iluvatar would not have placed such desires on your heart, if you were not meant to do something great. He watches out for his children. And his children watch out for eachother,  _Erynloth – nin_."

"What does that mean?  _Erynloth – nin_?"

Legolas flushed slightly. "I will tell you if we both survive the coming battle. Eowyn, there is something you need to know."

"And what is that?"

"Your uncle is going to send you into the caves with the children and other women. There will be no recognition, no glory, you may never slay an orc, or even see one. But you are the most important piece in this game with the enemy. You are the last line of defense for your people. If the men fail, you must not."

Eowyn nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Legolas sighed. "I will see you later, my lady." And he left.

Eowyn sighed.  _"I think he understands."_

A nearby glass of water gurgled.  _"We think that one loves you."_

" _I wouldn't go that far."_

" _You do not know the tongue of the Firstborn."_

" _What did he say?"_

" _That's up to him to tell you."_

" _Thank you. Now, hush. If he finds out about you, he'll hate me for sure!"_

The winds rushed to Legolas after he left Eowyn. " _Duingarthpen! Duingarthpen!"_

" _Who?"_ Legolas demanded.

" _Eowyn. She speaks with the water in its own tongue."_

" _Eowyn… Are you sure? It seems too good to be true. And it's Eowyn, not Ascarnen."_

The winds made a sound of annoyance. " _Legolas, not Alagos. She is a woman, too, and you love her. The prophecy is true."_

Legolas sighed, deep in thought.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite pointy-eared Elven princeling!" Gimli trotted up, dispersing the winds, and interrupting Legolas' train of thought. "Are you ready for tomorrow, laddie? I made up a little game for the battle. Aragorn won't agree, but that's just him. So you in?"

"For… what, exactly?"

Gimli grinned. "Most orcs killed wins. One orc or other enemy is one point. Ready for that?"

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 8

On the journey to Helm's Deep, the men faced a battle with Wargs, Sauron's hellhounds. About half their number was lost, and Aragorn was thought to be dead for a time, but they won.

The Battle of Helm's Deep was long and grueling. Without the aid of an Elven host led by Cirel's father, no one would have survived. During the battle, Legolas and Gimli competed to see who killed the most orcs; Gimli won in the end. By one.

After the battle, all who had made it through the night returned to Edoras. Gimli, Legolas, and Eowyn stayed behind to help while the others visited Saruman at Isengard.

As Eowyn and Legolas helped one family unpack, she closely watched his interactions with the many children. As the two left, she asked, "Do you have any younger siblings, Legolas?"

Legolas shook his head. "I don't have any siblings. If I did, I'd want an older brother and a twin."

"Why?"

"I'd want an older brother so I didn't have to mess around in politics. He'd be the heir, so… you know. I'd want a twin because I honestly covet the 'always-know-what-you're-thinking' relationship that Eagan and Nilgon have. They're twins and like brothers to me."

Eowyn nodded. "Is there someone you… love?"

" _Other than her?"_  a nearby wind asked sarcastically.

" _Hush,"_  Legolas whispered. "Well, yes. But I don't know if she feels the same way about me."

"And why do you love her?"

"I guess because she's different. She's unique."

"How?"

"Well, for one, she's a warrior in a society that doesn't approve of women fighting. She's beautiful in spirit, not just appearance. She's… Well, she's you."

Eowyn gaped. "You… love me?"

Legolas nodded. "I do. Forgive me if that was too bold."

"No, it wasn't. I love you, too."

Legolas smiled. "Good to hear,  _Erynloth – nin_."

"And what does that mean, my prince?"

"My Wood Blossom."

Eowyn shook her head. "Wood Blossom? Why - ?"

"Because you are as beautiful and hardy as the blossoms that grow in my forest home."

Eowyn ducked her head, blushing slightly. "Thank you."

Gimli jogged toward the couple, quite out of breath. "Ah, it's my favorite clumsy-shooting, pointy-eared, ragamuffin of a royal bungling idiot."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "And I see here's my favorite clumsy-swinging, raggedy-bearded – "

"Boys," Eowyn warned. "Play nice."

"I was. All I was going to do was get him back for the clumsy-shooting part with some good old-fashioned Dwarf-tossing." With that, Legolas shot after his friend, and Gimli learned just how fast his short legs could carry him.

"Truce!" Gimli yelled. "They're back!"

The three ran to the gate to find Théoden's party still so far, even Legolas could barely see them. "How did you –"

Gimli shrugged. "Random guess?"

Legolas shook his head and wrapped an arm around Eowyn's shoulders. "I wonder…"


	10. Chapter 9

There was a feast later in the night, and soon after it started, Eowyn brought a goblet of water to Legolas. "Will you drink, my prince? See, I have filled a cup for you."

Legolas smiled. "I'll drink. But not because I love the vine." He took a long draught before handing the cup back to Eowyn.

Somehow, it slipped her hands. She tried to catch it, but instead the water floated in midair as the cup clattered to the floor.

"It's true," Legolas whispered in amazement.

"I –" Eowyn tried to explain, then ran away, tears running down her face. The water sloshed on the floorstones.

Legolas followed the Riverkeeper slowly, not wanting to bewilder her further. He found her once again to the rear of Meduseld. " _Erynloth_."

Eowyn startled. "Legol- My prince- I-"

"It's okay." Legolas made a soothing motion as he came beside her. "I've been waiting for you since I was young."

"What do you mean?"

"Wrap your arms around me. There's something I want to show you."

Eowyn hesitantly put her arms around Legolas' neck. "Okay."

" _Come, friends,"_  Legolas called into the night. " _Bear me and my beloved to the clouds."_

Winds from every corner of the earth rushed to Legolas' feet and formed a pillar of air that rose slowly up to the clouds. Eowyn gasped as she slipped once from the invisible platform. Legolas scooped her into his arms. "I've got you."

"How are you doing this?"

"The same way that you can control the water, only my gift is with the winds." Legolas smiled at Eowyn as they came within the clouds. The winds formed a clear path within and spread themselves over it. "It's safe to walk now." Legolas set Eowyn down and led her along the road.

"Why do we have these gifts?"

Legolas shook his head. "There's a story Ruin used to tell me when she was my teacher. She said that when the greater evil had been destroyed, there would be four Keepers who would rise up. They are the Sulgarthpen, or Windkeeper; the Nargarthpen, or Flamekeeper; the Bargarthpen, or Earthkeeper; and the Duingarthpen, or Riverkeeper.

"The Windkeeper could give or take air from your lungs, killing or reviving you. The Riverkeeper, his wife, could drown you where you sat. Together, they could make fierce storms. The Earthkeeper could cause the ground to tremble and reform itself. The Flamekeeper could burn you from the inside out. All of them could take forms as they pleased.

"I didn't learn until later that I am the Sulgarthpen."

Eowyn nodded. "And you believe I'm the Duingarthpen."

"Well, you can control water," Legolas said, smiling.

"Right. And speak with it, though everyone else seems to be deaf to its tongue."

"Same for me with the winds."

"So, then, we are prophesied to be married?"

"It would appear so."

Eowyn crossed in front of Legolas and placed her arms around his neck. "Well… Then…"

"Yes." Legolas leaned in and kissed her. It was a strange sensation that followed: a mix of tranquility and elation. And he wanted more of it.

Eowyn hesitantly pulled away. "We can do this again later."

Legolas nodded.

"So, three of us are found. Who do you think is the fourth?"

"Gimli, I suspect."

Eowyn sighed. "Okay. We'd best get back to the Hall. Before we're missed."

"Right." With a sigh, Legolas called to the winds,  _"Bring us down, my friends."_


	11. Chapter 10

That night as Legolas listened to the winds, he heard a scream from inside the Hall. He dashed to the source to find Pippin holding the Palantir that Gandalf had brought back from Isengard. He snatched away from the Hobbit, intent on protecting him from Sauron's evil. If Gandalf had not intervened, he would have died.

Eowyn knelt by Legolas' side as the winds gently returned air to his lungs, listening to Gandalf explain what had happened. "The Enemy can still turn Elves into orcs, a skill no doubt learned from his Master. He tried to turn Legolas, but the winds shielded him from the darkness. Unfortunately, they cannot protect against physical pain, which was increased to kill our elf-prince, here. Now, something good may have come of this. He knows at least one Keeper is on Arda, so his time is coming to an end. He may tip his hand too soon."

"The winds… protected him?" Eowyn echoed.

"Long story. Someday, you might hear it."

"She already did," Legolas murmured weakly. "Mithrandir, meet… Ascarnen."

Ruin made a noise of wonder.

Pippin broke the following silence. "He saved your worthless life, Took," he muttered to himself. "At least thank him, you- " He broke off, seeing the others staring at him.

"Gratitude accepted, Pippin," Legolas tried to joke. He failed miserably when his comment ended with a rasping cough.

Gandalf sighed. "Now for the less appealing business. Tell us what you saw, Pippin."

Pippin shook his head. "A white city with many towers… Then – then the Eye."

"Let's not talk about that!" Aragorn fairly shouted. "It sounds like Minas Tirith."

Gandalf nodded. "I don't doubt it. I'll ride there at dawn, and Pippin can come with me."

"I must come!"

"Not yet. Wait for the beacons, and when you see them, take the paths. You know what I mean."

"So do I." Legolas tried to stand. "I have to come with you, Aragorn." Suddenly, a spasm of pain wracked his body.

"I'll think about it," Aragorn said when the spasm had subsided.

"What paths?" Eowyn demanded as soon as the others had left.

"The Paths of the Dead," Legolas answered coolly. "Don't worry, I've gone that way before and escaped." He winced as he touched a scarcely visible scar running diagonally across his face, barely sparing his eye. "That is, my wounds only took a century or so to heal."

"What if you can't escape this time?"

"Then promise you'll wait as long as you can. And that you'll remember that not even death can severe love. Erynloth – nin…"

Eowyn kissed Legolas, silencing him. "I promise."


	12. Chapter 11

Three days later, Aragorn saw the beacons of Gondor on the mountains, asking Rohan for aid. Théoden assembled an army and they raced to Dunharrow to meet with others he had called. That night, Elrond himself came to Aragorn, bearing Elendil's sword Narsil, reforged as Anduril. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas (who came with reluctant consent) slipped away for the Stone of Erech the same hour.

After rousing the dead, the three and their army proceeded to the Pelennor fields to battle with Mordor's legions.

After the battle, Legolas spotted Eomer running, screaming, towards something. He himself began to run as he saw what that something was. By the time he reached them, Eomer was cradling his seemingly lifeless sister. "Is she…"

Eomer shook his head. "I – I – "

Aragorn appeared and carefully felt for the shieldmaiden's pulse. "She lives. We need to get her into the city as soon as possible."

Gimli glanced up and down the fields to the distantly looming Minas Tirith. "Easier said than done."

Legolas knelt across from Eomer. "I can get her there in an instant."

Eomer nodded and stood back.

Legolas scooped Eowyn into his arms.  _"Come! Come! You must bear us to the Houses of Healing!"_ The winds wreathed around them, increasing in power until they were gale-force, then bearing them to the city.

Legolas and Eomer hovered as Aragorn tended Eowyn. "I have done all I can. Witnesses tell me she slew the Witch-King."

Eowyn did not wake for two nights and days. Her brother and lover did not stray from her side until she did. "Legolas?" she murmured just before they were to leave for the Black Gate.

"I'm here."

"Eomer?"

"Yes?"

"Did we win?"

"The battle, not the war. Not yet."

"There's still a battle left? Why are you here? Go."

Legolas shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are. Win for me a peaceful life, my love."


	13. Chapter 12

At the Morannon, Legolas whirled his knives across every orc throat within reach. He and Gimli did not count this time. The battle was grueling work, and it felt strange to remember it as a type of dance. The Free Peoples would fight to the death – and death was certain. Already many had fallen; it was only a matter of time.

As Legolas glimpsed Aragorn being pinned underneath a troll foot, he found himself replaying his last conversation with his father.  _You still manage to blame me for her death._

_Enough. Get out._

_Why do I always have to have the last word?_

Then Eowyn came to mind.  _Win for me a peaceful life._

He imagined her lifeless, bloody body. Orc work. His strength was renewed for a time and he snarled silently as he fought for her. But after a while, he tired again.

Suddenly, the horn sounded.

The horn.

Thranduil's horn.

Legolas would know it anywhere. Soon, his father appeared beside him. He felt an urge to say something… anything… "Ada – "

"Save it," Thranduil snapped. "This battle needs to be won."

Legolas felt crushed.  _"Nothing I do…,"_  he whispered to the winds.

" _He is right to a certain extent."_

Legolas sighed and focused on the battle, switching to his bow.

"Dol Guldur is vanquished. Nilgon is finishing off the spiders with Elmorri."

"Good."

"The Dunadan needs help, it looks like."

Legolas grunted and drew back his bow to its fullest extent. " _Troll eye."_

The winds made an affirmative sound.

Legolas released the arrow and the winds carried it through three orc heads to its target. The troll bellowed in pain and allowed Aragorn the room to squirm free. Thranduil rushed to the King as the troll charged his son. Legolas smiled and readied himself to jump out of the way at the last second.

Then Gimli shouted. Legolas' head whipped around, and the troll backhanded its hated enemy. He hit the rock face hard, slid down it, and strayed out of mind.


	14. Chapter 13

"Where. Is. My son!?" Thranduil screamed. "Find him!"

The guards he had summoned scattered like cockroaches to find the missing prince. The twentieth search and last.

Thranduil sighed. His son had a fiery spirit, and he hoped against hope it was not as fiery as Feanor's, which had cremated his body as it left it. It would be better if he was alive. "My son…"

As if on cue, there was a rustling of the tent flap. It was only a guard. Yet… the disheveled appearance, the look of – Of death. "Milord, I – I am sorry for your loss," he stammered. "Cirel determined his neck was broken. He and the dwarf are bringing the body."

Thranduil sank to his knees. "Daer Valar… maw ion – nin?" he wept.

The guard edged away, embarrassed to see his king's tears.

Suddenly, Thranduil looked up intensely. "What is today?"

"The… forty-ninth of Echuir…"

Thranduil leapt on his pack and fished out the journal he always kept with him, the one he recorded the year his wife died. He flipped to Echuir Forty-nine and was dismayed by what he read.

Legolas woke up because of nightmares. When I got him, he refused to go back to sleep until he had seen his nana. He didn't want to leave, so he's sleeping in our bad tonight.

That's not what concerns me. He felt he had to ask if I loved him. When I (of course) told him yes, he asked if I would love him tomorrow, the day after, the day after that, and by the end of next week. I answered yes every time. But why did he need to ask me? Am I shirking in that area? Daer Valar, help me if I am!

Several shorter entries followed, accounting for the next eight days. Each one was a variant of the first: I hope Legolas doesn't see how distraught I am. He's too young to be told that his nana has been poisoned and that if she goes to sleep, she'll never wake up again.

By the end of the next week, though, it was written: I'm sure my son had something to do with my wife's death! How else could he be so happy while she perished? I'm glad his grandparents took him away! He has NO right to be in my home!

Thranduil closed the journal and succumbed to body-wracking sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daer Valar, maw ion – nin? = Great Valar, why my son?


	15. Chapter 14

"Legolas Arasul Alagos Sulgarthpen," a voice whispered soothingly. " _Echu, ion – nin_."

Legolas' eyes fluttered open to see a paradisal garden and a woman whose silver hair looked like it was filled with tiny stars. The winds fed him two names as he gazed at her in wonder, but he only dared say one aloud. "Bereth Elfin?"

Elfin shook her head and smiled. "I haven't waited over four hundred years to hear that name."

Legolas reached for her like a child, and clung to her as tears of joy spilled down his face. "Nana."

"I think you're much too old for that, tithen laeglas," Elfin said kindly, stroking his hair. "Come, the Valar would like to see you."

Legolas meekly followed his mother to Amon Uilos, where Lord Manwe and Lady Varda waited. "I see you have returned home, Alagos," Lord Manwe greeted him. "But Iluvatar tells me you must wander again."

Legolas bowed and puzzled over that.

"Enjoy your respite," Lady Varda said. "It will not last long. Is there anything you must know?"

"Eowyn-" Legolas bit his tongue.

"Ascarnen is alive and well. Glamrencil and Ruin, also. The war has been won."

"Thank you."

Manwe smiled. "You are our brother. Whatever you ask is yours to know."

"My father…"

"Don't worry about him."

_He doesn't care_ , Legolas feared.  _Ada doesn't care I'm dead_.

Elfin dragged her son away. "Come, it's almost dawn!"

"Nana, I – " Legolas once again bit his tongue.

Elfin sat on a nearby bench and patted the seat next to her. "What could cause the pain I see in you, my son? What in all Arda?"

Legolas took a deep breath and sat next to his mother. "After you died, Ada – he blamed me for what happened. I even remember him asking me why I wasn't dead instead of you. All my life, I've just been trying to prove myself to him, make him proud of me. But he's…"

"Stubborn as a mule?"

"Determined," Legolas substituted. "He's determined to set unachievable goals and expectations. I can't help wondering if he's changed. And if he has, why did it take my death to make him love me?"

"He loves you." Elfin stared off into Valinor. "Up until my death, your nurse had to pry him away from you just so you could sleep. He played with you so much, Alquagon had to take over the kingship. You were all he cared about, all he had time for. He was very worried about you, too." She chuckled. "He had to have three guards outside your door, and only the most skilled  _langwen_  inside. He got up every half hour to check on you, it felt. He wrote a song for you, too."

"Would you sing it?"

Elfin smiled.

" _Gildin, miriel, ecthel,_

_Romru del lim hwest_

_Gwathasereg o dagor_

_I gost, i raw, till_

_Dadbenn be dannaminig_

_Idhor, tirigu_

_I dagor ulen a im_

_Estel le mistau-ui_

_I auth; dagle_ "

"He didn't get his wish," Legolas murmured.

Elfin shook her head. "Enough. Lord Manwe said not to worry about him. Come, Earendil docks soon, you'll want to meet him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echu, ion – nin = Awake, my son
> 
> Langwen = maiden of the sword (Elvish equivalent of Rohirrim shieldmaiden)
> 
> Thranduil's lullaby = Silver sparks, like jewels, on a spear tip/ The sound of horns rings clear on the breeze/ We are drenched in the blood of battle/ The fear, the thrill, they spike/ Then diminish as thousands fall/ Think, do not look/ The battle is not for you/ And I hope you never stray/ To the war; it kills you


	16. Chapter 15

When the two reached the harbor, Elfin pushed Legolas to a woman with dove-gray wings. "Lady Elwing, may I introduce my son, Legolas?"

The woman turned, and her likeness to Elrond startled Legolas until he remembered that she was the Elf-Lord's mother. "I hear you know my son. How is he?"

"Grumpy." Legolas grinned. "He's saved my life more than once, milady. He grows weary of Middle-Earth and he fears for his daughter, but he is doing well."

Another woman appeared, this one Legolas recognized as Celebrian, Elrond's wife. "And my children?"

"Elladan and Elrohir often hunt orcs. To their minds, they are still avenging your death, as far as anyone can tell. Arwen has fallen in love."

"Who with?"

"Aragorn, the current Lord of the Dunedain."

Celebrian looked away. "The choice of Luthien…"

By now, many Elves had gathered. " _Naho ennas_!"

"Time for me to be going." Elwing spread her wings and flew to Vingilot, now visible in the early morning sky.

Soon, Earendil himself came to the docks. He soon spotted Legolas and strode over to meet him. "You look like Oropher,  _mellon_."

Legolas bowed slightly. "And you look like Lord Elrond, sir."

Earendil laughed. "What is your name, young Nando?"

"Legolas Thranduilion."

"Greenleaf, eh? And how did you get here?"

"A stupid mistake with a troll," Legolas muttered darkly.

Elfin shook her head. "It wasn't a mistake,  _tithen laeglas_. Lord Earendil, here, has made an agreement with the Valar concerning you. I think you will reap invaluable fruit for when you return."

Earendil looked up curiously. "Return?"

Elfin bowed. "Milord, may I introduce my son, the Sulgarthpen, Alagos. On Middle-Earth, he goes by his common name of Legolas."

Earendil bowed. "Very well. You may wish to rest, milord, the stars will not be hushed tonight, I think." He walked away.

Legolas looked to his mother. "What did he mean?"

Elfin smiled. "He is to take you with him while you are here, and teach you the Illammen."

Legolas gaped.

"Now, come! I'll wager your father never once told you about Riancel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naho ennas = there he is
> 
> Nando = proper term for a Silvan Elf
> 
> Illammen = the language (lit. tongue) of the stars


	17. Chapter 16

Legolas learned much under the watchful eyes of Earendil, and the two often journeyed above the heavens. He also met Riancel, his older sister who had died before he was born, and Oropher, his father's father. Then the day came when Manwe summoned him. "It is time," the Vala simply said.

Legolas was robed in white and sky-blue. A silver crown was set on his golden hair, crafted by the Smith-Lord Aule. Then he was brought a white-winged steed. The horse dipped its head. "I am Rovailros; and I have been charged as your helper."

"Before you go," Lady Varda said, "you may wish to see some old friends."

Rovailros flew Legolas down to Alqualonde, where a ship was fast approaching. Very soon, the Elf could see the figures of Galadriel, Elrond, Gandalf, Cirdan, Frodo, and Bilbo.

When the ship docked, Frodo rushed to his friend. "I know you're going back. Better hurry. Eomer has arranged a marriage between Eowyn and Faramir!"

Legolas would have swum back then and there, but Elfin grabbed his arm. "Tell Thranduil I love him."

Legolas nodded and mounted Rovailros. They flew across the sea, over the Port of Pelargir, past Minas Tirith, and straight to Osgiliath. At the Citadel of Stars, guards – Elven, Gondorian, and Rohirrim alike – backed away from Legolas as if they had seen a ghost. He stopped in front of two large oaken doors.

"In there," the winds whispered.

Legolas entered quietly and made his way to where Eowyn would see him.

Faramir was trying to catch the eye of his bride. Her head down, it was plain to see she still mourned. Suddenly her head snapped up, as if she had just received an important message. "Legolas."

Faramir turned his head to see an Elf, and a cry went up from the delegation from Eryn Lasgalen. "Ernil Legolas!"

Nilgon and Cirel rushed to Legolas and embraced him, then they were ripped away by Thranduil. The Elfking wrapped his arms around his son's neck and wept. "Ion – Nin, dihenaim!"

"Naennas gunad na dihen," Legolas mumbled, burying his face in his father's cloak, crying tears of joy. "Nana said to tell you she loved you."

"I know she does… Garistale ai melaim le, tithen laeglas?"

"Istaim, Ada," Legolas wept. "Istaim."

"Prince Legolas?" Faramir asked. "I hate to interrupt…" He held out Eowyn's hand. "I have just spoken with King Eomer."

From behind the steward, Eomer nodded.

"We believe it is Eowyn's best interest to be joined with you."

Legolas reached for Eowyn hesitantly, and she rushed into his embrace and kissed him.

Faramir smiled and turned to the assembly. "There has been a slight change in the wedding plans."

Everyone cheered, and Legolas could pick out the cheers of Nilgon, Cirel, and Gimli over the others. But Thranduil nearly drowned even those three. "Ada…"

"He loves you," the winds whispered. "He just needed a reminder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ion – nin, dihenaim = My son, forgive me
> 
> Naennas gunad na dihen = There is nothing to forgive
> 
> Garistale ai melaim le, tithen laeglas = Do you know that I love you, little Greenleaf
> 
> Istaim = I know


	18. Epilogue

After the wedding, Gimli approached Legolas. "Sorry lad, for – for – Well, you know what for."

Legolas laughed. "Have you been blaming yourself all this time? Gimli… It was not your fault at all. Now tell me what you've been up to without me to keep you out of trouble!"

"Hah!" Gimli snorted. "You'll never guess."

"So tell me."

A pillar of earth erupted through the floor.

"Gimli Gloinion!" Ruin yelled across the room.

Gimli laughed heartily. "That's Bargarthpen Glamrencil to you, lass!"

"Wonderful!" Legolas beamed. "We're all here now: Bargarthpen Gimli Glamrencil, Nargarthpen Ruin, Duingarthpen Eowyn Ascarnen, and Sulgarthpen Legolas Alagos. The Fourth Age – the Age of the Keepers – has truly begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally published this work on FFN four years ago. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
